Fantasy
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Nothing but a shadow, blood washed his fingers and clothes, clouded eyes lost in a mist of lies and betrayal. Closer to a shadow, trying to run away from the fake feelings and from a darkened past. They meet. A fantasy envelops them in a warm embrace. YxY


The constant sound of running was as clear as the sound of the thunders that followed my every step, never ceasing, never easing. My clothes were already soaked, and my vision was blurry, but I didn't really mind it. All that mattered was that I had to keep running, running away.

But I glanced back, still hearing the sounds of the steps just behind me. Yes, there he was. Sighing and groaning, I looked back ahead of me, fighting the extreme urge to stop, close my eyes, and cry openly.

It seemed like a weak act, I knew that. But I was tired... I just wanted it all to end.

"Stop!!" I heard he scream behind me, but it wasn't like I was going to accomplish his wish. No, I just kept running, gripping the object in my hand with force, the same force that held me from breaking down.

I turned a corner, entering an alley. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but did that really matter? I don't think so. All I wanted to do was keep going. Keep going until...

A dead-end. I had nowhere to go. Turning around, I spotted him, not too far away, soaked and panting, more like I was. His long black cloak floated in the wind, while my hood failed its mission on blocking my vision and I stared into his crimson eyes openly.

He was crying. I sniffed.

Why did everything have to be so difficult?! Why couldn't our lives be normal like everybody else's, just ordinary? But blood covered our past, present... and eventually our future. It was inevitable.

His boots made splashing sounds on the rainwater-covered ground, his gun pointed directly at me. It didn't intimidate me; I had mine pointing at him. Even though none of us wanted to.

"Stop it..." he said, more in a pleading tone than in a demanding tone. Why, gods, why did it have to hurt so much? Was my life simply made of tragedies, pain and decisions? Choices? I didn't like choices. I never made the right ones. And I always ended up in misery.

"You know I can't." I answered, almost cringing at the sound of my weak voice. Is this the remaining of the most feared assassin in the whole city? It's depressing, really, but I was at edge. My life was pushed farther into the burning depths of the underworld, I could assure you that, and it was enough.

It had to end now.

"I don't want it to end like this..." he said, and I smiled, tears falling down my cheeks, while I pulled my hood back. I didn't want it to end like this either, but neither of us had a chance.

"What other choice do we have?" I asked, and he hesitated, as if trying to find an answer to that question. But there wasn't an answer. There wasn't a right answer to that question... At least not the one we wanted to hear.

He fell silent.

"If I surrender, I'll be as well as damned to death... If _you_ surrender, your life will be on the edge." I said, and he looked even more nervous and shivered more and more by the seconds.

"I don't care!" he yelled, and the rain fell harder. I smiled and started to walk towards him, my heels making even more splashing sounds than his did. I lowered down my gun, and watched with amusement as the hand that held his gun shivered uncontrollably.

I looked up at his face. God, his eyes, ever so emotionless, showed so much anguish and desperation right now that it hurt my very soul... I gently pushed his arm down, tracing patters on his face and chest with my gun, as if with my fingers, knowing it would keep both of us in control. No skin contact.

"I do..." I whispered, now that we were close enough to hear each other, my gun touching his chin and chest gently. "Do you think that, if you died, I'd be able to survive? My life would remain the same, even worse if I'd be without you... You know it won't change. And if I die... you'll suffer, won't you?" I asked gently, and he looked into my eyes.

I wish he didn't.

"I'd die soon after." He answered, eyes glowing with truthful faith in the dim light. I swallowed. He had this effect on me. Me, feared even by the president of the USA, vulnerable before one I loved and hated so much...

"But you'd suffer. I don't want you to suffer." I said, my voice now becoming muffled by sniffs. Curse all these fucking emotions... Why do they have to bug me so much?? Why do I have to be so emotive??

"Then you should have killed me in the first time." He said, and I laughed. He was right.... and he knew that. Was he shoving it in my face? Or was he trying to resonate that all the causes have consequences? _I_ had put us in this position... haven't I?

"Do you regret it?" I asked, placing my head against his chest. Bad move. He circled his arm around my shoulder and the other around my waist, consequently making me hug his back, the tears falling like the rain, incessantly.

"No." Was the clear answer. I closed my eyes. I knew he didn't... _I_ didn't. So, we were the ones who brought ourselves to _this_, right?

"Curse my father, curse your father, curse all our blood relations... It's all their fault..." I murmured, and he nodded. I gripped my gun hard... This was getting out of control. "Yami..." I cried out, hugging him tightly.

His tears fell even harder. I saw it when he made me look at him.

"I claim my surrender to you..." he said, backing away from me, staring at the ground with glassy eyes. He was broken. I knew it.

"I claim my surrender to you." I repeated, closing my eyes shut with force.

We pointed the guns at each other. With one last smile, we pulled the triggers.

BANG!

Two twin shots. Under the moonless dark sky, washed by the crystalline water of the rain. We fell backwards, feeling the life evanescing from us, our vital source leaving us. It didn't matter. We were broken. They broke us.

But they did not break our undying love. That's for sure...

I'm Yugi Mutou, the greatest assassin Domino City had ever sheltered. How could I give up the only thing I had ever been given to so willingly? His love was mine... Yami had given his love to _me_. And nothing would go against that.

Not even the feared Death.

Our story ended there... But the question is...

Do you want to know how it began?

The beginning...

Of our **fantasy...?**


End file.
